<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>R&amp;R (stands for Ryloth and Reconstruction) by Crystalshard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458788">R&amp;R (stands for Ryloth and Reconstruction)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalshard/pseuds/Crystalshard'>Crystalshard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Reconstruction Corps [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clone Wars Fix-It, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, post-canon AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalshard/pseuds/Crystalshard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where Palpatine is dead and the Clone Wars are over, many of the former GAR forces have joined the new Reconstruction Corps. </p><p>After a busy day providing aid to a rebuilding Ryloth, Ahsoka, Rex, Kix, and Jesse kick back and enjoy the sunset. </p><p>(Based on art by cac0daemonia.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Reconstruction Corps [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>R&amp;R (stands for Ryloth and Reconstruction)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/gifts">cac0daemonia</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437584">Kicking Back</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia">cac0daemonia</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With thanks to Caco, who allowed me to play in her sandbox.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>R&amp;R (stands for Ryloth and Reconstruction)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"A hundred and thirty three," Jesse said meaningfully, accepting a beer from Rex. "A hundred and thirty-three immunizations against bybbec fever just today. I'm going to have the shape of a hypodermic injector permanently imprinted on my hand when we leave Ryloth." </p><p>"Only a hundred and thirty-three?" Kix grinned at Jesse from his position leaning against the cooler box. Two days earlier, it had held case after case of vaccines. Now, the empty space had been refilled with bottles of chilled beer that any of the Reconstruction Corps workers could access. "You'll have to pick up the pace if you want to be done in this village by the end of the week."</p><p>As Jesse spluttered, Rex wryly passed Ahsoka a bottle. "Did you manage to contact them?" he asked in an undertone. </p><p>Ahsoka grinned. "Boil and Waxer are flying in tomorrow," she said quietly while Kix and Jesse bickered cheerfully in the background. "They're bringing Numa so that she can meet all her uncles. And aunts. And whatever," she tacked on hastily. </p><p>Rex chuckled, then raised his voice. "You two want to show us where this 'perfect spot' is?" </p><p>Derailed, Jesse stared at Rex. "Yeah, sure. This way!" </p><p>Following a chattering Jesse, Rex met Kix's eyes and offered an apologetic smile. Kix might be the leader of their squad now that they'd left the GAR and joined the new Reco Corps, but it was hard to let go of the instincts that three years of being a captain had engraved in him. </p><p>Kix rolled his eyes and shrugged, amusement in the twitch of his lips, and Rex knew he'd been forgiven. </p><p>To be fair to Jesse, the spot he'd led them to was pretty close to perfect. A stack of crates with the Reco Corps symbol were piled near a canyon wall, shielding the area from the worst of the winds, and the boxes were positioned to provide a good view of Ryloth's brilliant sunset. </p><p>Rex settled back on one of the crates, draping his right arm over the row behind him as Ahsoka curled up at his side. Kix, after a moment of observation, laid himself down and dropped his head in Ahsoka's lap. Her thigh didn't make the best of pillows, but none of them cared. It was the closeness that they craved, underlined as Jesse shed his vest and leaned against Ahsoka's knee. Living out of each others' back pockets in the Reco Corps had erased any remaining personal space boundaries between them, and it wasn't unheard of for them to fall asleep in a tooka pile if they were exhausted enough.</p><p>Rex nudged Jesse playfully with a boot, and Jesse swatted his shin. "Stop it," Jesse scolded. "This is a sacred moment." </p><p>"Oh?" Ahsoka asked, aiming a faux-judgemental look at Jesse. </p><p>"Absolutely," Jesse proclaimed. "Resting after a hard day with good friends and good beer? Sacred." </p><p>Kix hummed from Ahsoka's lap. "Can't argue there." </p><p>"I guess not," Ahsoka agreed, lifting the hand not currently holding her beer bottle to skritch idly at Kix's tightly curled hair. Kix hummed contentedly and closed his eyes, lowering his beer bottle to rest on his stomach. </p><p>Rex sipped his drink in the light of the sinking sun, relaxing as his instincts settled. He and his team were safe. There was no war here, and the weight of command was off his shoulders. His hands had learned to heal instead of harm, and it satisfied something in him that battle had never touched to see people smile at him instead of turn away, to welcome him instead of fear him. </p><p>A thought floated across his mind. "Ahsoka, isn't it Luke and Leia's birthday soon?" </p><p>"Huh? Yes, in a couple of weeks. Skyguy says he'll pull a few strings to get us to Naboo for it if we want." </p><p>Rex smiled, a warmth building in his chest at the thought of his former General. "That sounds great. I was wondering, though - any idea what kind of presents to get them?" </p><p>"We should buy them their first blasters!" Jesse enthused. </p><p>"No!" Rex and Ahsoka chorused. Ahsoka continued, "Kix, tell Jesse he isn't allowed to buy Luke and Leia blasters for another decade at least." </p><p>There was no response from their supine team leader. </p><p>"Kix?" Ahsoka stilled her fingers on his head. </p><p>Kix made a wordless noise indicating that they should please leave a message, Kix is not available right now as he is currently a boneless pile of clone and can Ahsoka please keep going with the head rubs for the next twenty years. It was a lot to pack into one noise, but Kix managed it. </p><p>Rex chucked as Ahsoka obediently resumed running her fingernails across Kix's scalp. "Maybe he's got the right idea. Think I could get some of that?" </p><p>"Wait your turn," Ahsoka chided. "Sometimes I think you three grew your hair just so I could play with it." </p><p>Laughing, the three friends turned their faces to the sunset, and watched it slowly drop below the horizon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>